Star Deafens
by BigEd158
Summary: Tom 118 and his team along with master chief must save the last U.N.S.C. star system from the covenant. But is it to late? John117xKelly087 OCxOC hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Star deafens

Star Defense 

Chapter 1: Spartan in need

"This is Spartan 118 to Spartan 442, do you copy, over?" asked Tom. Tom was one of the few Spartans left. He had white Mark 6 armor with green stripes on the back of the helmet that went down the spine. He also had the U.N.S.C symbol on the right front of his armor. "I copy, over." Said Nick 442. Nick was again one of few Spartans left. He had black armor with the same design as Tom's, only his stripes were blue. The 2 of them had worked together since they were 6, along with Eli. "OK, Nick. Master Chief's cell is just down the hall." Tom told him through the 'COM LINK' "roger that, over", Nick replied. The 2 of them had been sent to save the master chief A.K.A John117. The 2 ran like hell down the hall. 4 hunters were guarding John's call, "damn…" Nick quoted angrily. Tom jumped out of hiding and shot 9 shots. There was a thud, and 2 of the hunters fell to the ground. "You mess with the best, you get the rest!!" Tom yelled evilly. The hunters fired their plasma cannons and Tom threw a shield grenade and took cover. Nick jumped out after Tom took cover and fired his SMG'S. Tom rolled back out holding a rocket launcher "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!" Tom said. He fired 1 shot into the hunter's gut. Blue blood went flying everywhere, "that has got to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Nick was wiping the blood off his helmets' face shield. But then it hit them… there was one more hunter left. Tom fired the rocket only to hit a wall. It seemed that the 1st rockets explosion killed it. "Ill get the chief. You check for any other U.N.S.C. prisoners", Tom ordered Nick. Tom hit a few buttons and the door opened "Spartans 118 and 442 at your service, chief", Tom said. Out of the dark cell came a 7ft tall man came in green mark 6 armor. He was a little shaky. "T-Tom, Nick?" he said, from the looks of him he looked like he was going to throw up. "You OK, chief?" Tom asked. John didn't say anything. Nick came running up to them "There is 1 other prisoner on call block C-1." He pull out a data pad, it had a map of the ship we were on. "DAMN!!" Tom yelled furiously. "Kelly!!" John yelled jumping into the air, "who?" Tom and Nick asked, tilting there heads. "Kelly 087, she was on my team…oh come on you have met her." There was a silence for a moment, "oh yeh, you had the girl you had a BIG crush on." Replied Nick. Again there was a silence. "We are going to save her and that is an order." John more orders to them.

**A.N.**

**hope you like it I had fun making it **

**R an R plz **


	2. Reunited

Star Defense

**Star Defense **

Chapter 2: Reunited

Last chapter: are hero's Tom 118 and Nick 442 had saved master chief from the covenant. Now they are on there way to save kelly087…

Tom, Nick and John (master chief) were running throw a covenant war ship in hope of finding kelly087, one of john's old friends and also the girl he had fall in love with. "OK, cell block C-1 is just down the hall." Whispered Tom "you right, but we are going to need plane." Nick replied. There was a sillins for about 3 min. "screw this man I am going to go save Kelly!!" john yelled furiously he took off running down the hall. Nick and Tom just stood there looking down the hall way watching John ran "I am going with him." Nick said tacking off down the hall "Man I hate it wan he does this." Tom said to himself, than he took off down the hall. Tom caught up with Nick and John only to find them fighting at lest 50 Elites, "hay guys next time wit- HOLY CRAP!!" Yelled in shock "Hey tom nice of you to join us." Nick said sarcastically, Nick and John were hiding behind shield grenades John had 2 SMGS and Nick had hand gun. Tom rolled next to Nick "there is NO way in hell we can tack all of them!!" Tom yelled. The elites did not stop firing. John jumped out and fired 8 shots before running out of ammo, Tom lend out and shot 9 shots only 5 elites fall, Nick jumped out from the side shot like there was not tomorrow, but of coarse ran out of ammo "OK, now what?" john asked "wall"- but before Nick could finish there was a big explosion behind the elites almost all of the elites dead from the explosion there are a larch amount of smoke 3 figures came out. "Don't mass with my friends." Said one firing a shot into an elite's face, "Spartans 120, B99, and 463 at your serves." Said Eli happily "good to see you 'E'." replied Tom, They high 5ed one another. "Umm… we still have to free Kelly!" John said pointing to the call door. I ran over hit a few keys and it opened "KELLY!!" John yelled as ran into the cell and hugged her. Tom, Nick, and Eli, laughed. The bust part of it for John was she was hugging back. "OK, anyway Tom, Nick meet Austin and Tristan." Said Eli. "Hay chief you can let go of her now!" yelled Austin, Tom gave small laugh, alright guys lets blow the crap out of this ship and get back to the U.N.S.C.." Tristan said trying to change the subject "He's right." Kelly quoted. Tom, Nick, Eli, Austin, Tristan, John and Kelly all ran to the escape pod room.

**NEXT chapters name. The news sucks**


	3. The news sucks

STAR DEFENCE

**STAR DEFENSE**

LAST CHAPTER: Are hero's Tom, Nick, Eli, Austin, Tristan, and John had saved Kelly087. Now they must blow the crap out of the covenant war ship.

CHAPTER 3. The news sucks.

Tom looked around the corner, checking for any guards. Sadly there were over 100 grunts running around "grunt think packers will win!" yelled one. "NO! New England will win Super Bowl!" yelled another. All 7 of them jumped out from the corner and fired over 300 shots killing, almost every grunt; but one that lived called for back up, "demons on level 4!!" It screamed into the 'COM LINK'. John shot it in the face with a hand gun, killing it. "OK, guys, we got about 3 minutes before every last thing on this war ship comes here to kill us." Tom said he was scared, but so was every one else. They continued to run, Kelly tripped and sprained her ankle, she cried out in pain, "Go on with out me." She said holding her ankle "NO!! NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!!" John yelled furiously, he scooped her up into his arms. "Let's go", he said, the team of 7 began to run once more. They all stopped at the site of horror in the main hall. Over 300 elites, 200 brutes, 100 drones all aiming at the 7 of them. "J.R.F.L." said Austin (J.R.F.L. just are firkin luck) "you 6, ran ill hold them off." Tom said getting ready to fire "NO, like I said 'NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND'" said john he was still holding Kelly. "NO, JUST GO!!" Tom yelled, he had a lot of things of his mind, but the only thing he was the right than and there was '_I am going to DIE!!_' The other 4 (not john or Kelly) could only stand there and watch their friend get ready to take his life. "Good luck my friends" was the only thing Tom said before running into the massive army. Eli, Austin, Tristan and John who was still holding Kelly ran through the nearest door. "YOU MESS WITH THE BEST YOU GET THE REST!!" was the last thing they heard Tom yell.

The 6 would never forget Tom118 truly one of the greatest Spartans who ever lived.

"The pods are just below us." Nick said looking at the data pad, "As Tom would do…" said Eli, he shot a big hole in the floor and jumped in it, the others did the same. They all got into the pod and Tristan hit the lunch button.

(WITH TOM)

Tom had killed a small amount of the covenant army "TIME TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A SPARTAN!!" Tom yelled, He jumped onto a hunter and ripped its head off. "Face it demon you can not win." The brute master said firing his gun, Tom back flipped off the hunter making the brut shot a jackal in the gut. "Ever see a NUKE GO OFF!!" Tom yelled happily, He took out a small black box, Tom put the nuke on the floor and ran. Tom punched a hole in the ship and jumped out in. "FOR THE U.N.S.C!" He yelled and he hit the button. The war ship blew up.

(BACK WITH JOHN, ELI, AND EVERY ONE)

John had taken the data pad and made a massage for the U.N.S.C

_To: U.N.S.C_

_From: Master Chief_

_I am sorry to say that Tom118 was K.I.A (killed in action)_

_He took his life to blow up the war ship. I and the other 5 made it out alive. I only wish Tom had. Kelly has sprained her ankle, I am hopping you can help her. Hope to return soon_

_-master chief_

John finished the message and sent it. Right after he did the data pad blinked, He found the U.N.S.C was in need of help.

_S.O.S._

_WE ARE IN NEED OF HELP; THE COVENANT HAS US DOWN ARE LAST STAR SYSTEM. ALL U.N.S.C. SHIPS ARE TO COME TO STAR SYSTEM 10881_

_U.N.S.C SHIP 'FAITH'_

"WAY DOES THE NEWS I GET ALWAS SUCK!!" John yelled. Every one stared at him "UMM… Sorry." John apologies

"What's up, John?" Eli asked "The U.N.S.C is pinned down to its last star system." He said looking at the floor. "This day sucks." Eli replied, Austin and Tristan and Eli were lost the most out of this day they lost a Friend, their brother, most of all they lost their team commander. "Well, 'E', looks like you and chief are in charge", said Tristan.

"OK, my first order is let's get back to the U.N.S.C.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Trip Home and a New Team Meat **

**Tom may not be dead keep reading and find out**


	4. A trip home and a new friend

Star Deafens

**Star Deafens**

**Chapter 4:**** A Trip Home and A new team meat **

LAST CHAPTER: Tom took life own life so his friends could escape the Covenant capitol ship. Now Eli, John, Tristan, Austin, and Kelly are on there way back to the U.N.S.C. fleet to help them save the last U.N.S.C. Star System... now we join them.

John was sleeping on bored there escape ship he was tossing and turning in his sleep.

(Johns Dream)

Told _from_ Johns P.R.O.V.

_I was walking down a dark hallway; there was no light at all. The hallway seemed endless but after was seemed like hours I found a door. Nothing was staunch about it, so I were was a black hole like thing. I was pulled in there were things passing by me people, guns, and dead bodies of the covenant, there were other thing but I could not make them out. I just kept falling and falling, but I landed it hurt like hell, I got up I was dizzy and every thing was spinning. After a minuet or 2 things stopped spinning and I could see striate there was mist every were "what the hell?" I asked my self. I walked around for an hour, as I was walking I tripped over something looked to see what it was. It was dead Nick, he was cut in half form the whist down I could only steer at his dead body in sadness. '1__st__ Tom now Nick' I though. I was going to bury Nick's body because I knew it was the right thing, as I was about to pick his body up but I began to think it would be batter if I found the lags to go with the torso. So I began to look around as I was look heard a scream I turned around to see Nicks upper body still alive. "OH MY GOD!!" he screamed, I was frightened by this "N-N-Nick?" I said. "What happen to you?" he looked at me, I could tall he was in pain "They opened it they lat it out." His arms flinch "Who opened what?" I was confused "U.N.S.C. opened it to help in war now it's out." It seemed that he was so muck pain that he could not talk strait. "What's out nick?" by this time I was more confused "n-n-no c-clue." Were Nicks last words before he dead. "I wish Tom were here." I sighed "__**HE WILL BE HERE SOON**__." Said a _booming_ voice._

(End of John's dream)

No ones P.R.O.V.

John shot up out of his sleep, it awoke Kelly who had her head on his shoulder "you ok john?" she asked. John rubbed his head "Y-Yeah I am fine." He responded. Evan thowe Kelly could see throw his lie she did not say anything. Eli one the other hand were talking to Austin about some movie he had seen, "Dude have you seen the mist?" Eli asked "No." Austin said back, "Its firkin cool." Austin laughed a little. Nick and Tristan were talking about some new way to break an elites jaw "so all you have to do is grab its chins and band them down really hard." Said Tristan "nice." Nick replied with a smirk.

After a few hours of flying the ship stopped, "what going on?" Kelly asked. Austin took the data pad and looked at it, "are power cup link I out of power." He said he held it up to show every one, "wall…we are screwed." Said Tristan, every one nodded in agreement. The ship set there for a good 4 hours, Kelly was holding her ankle, "we need to get that on some ice." John said "good luck finding any." Tristan told him, John shot a death glare throw his helmet. "Tristan, I say this to you as a friend 'shut the hell up'" said Eli, every one stared at him. The ship set there longer, the ship became colder and colder. As every one was sitting in the ship there was bump, "what was that?" John asked every one shrugged. There was other bump "what the?!" nick yelled. "What?" every one asked "T-The power cup is link working again." He said happily "Good fire this thing up put it into **slip space** and let's go." Said Eli, "I am the one that give orders." John mumbled, the ship shot off going parity dame fast to. After 30 min of flying they made it to the U.N.S.C. ship _faith_. They landed Crashed in the hanger, all of them got out, srjant Johnson was standing there "what in the hell took you ideas so long!" he yelled "sorry dude got stuck in the middle of space." Eli was rubbing the back of his head, "alright you slackers, I want you to ammo up and start blowing the crap out of anything with the word 'covenant' in it. got it!!" he said furiously, "SIR YES SIR!!" They all shouted they also did the U.N.S.C. salute "good now get your asses down to that weapon room." He ordered, they walk wall Kelly limped "YO 087 get to the hospital A.S.A.P" Johnson pointed down a hall "yes sir." She limped away john fallowed. Johnson looked at the floor and shook his head "The U.N.S.C's finest is love stork." Was all he said "anyway here is your new teammate 'Mike C40'" a boy about 16 years old walked up next to Johnson "C40 ready to go sir!" he said happily "your tom's bother!!" Yelled Eli, every one jumped in shock

**Ha ha ha left your with that plz R&R **

**NEXTED CHAPTER: time for a covenant ass kicking **


End file.
